A Tough Guy For A Tough Girl
by Reading in the dark2406
Summary: Nine thinks he's the best garde. But so does Six. What will happen when they get to know each other and realise that they are not so tough after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction :D I thought I would do it about Six and Nine because I really like them together!**_

_**I do not own the Lorien Legacies (I wish I did though!)**_

**Six's POV**

We all are sitting in Nine's apartment in Chicago watching TV. John is sitting on the couch with Sarah in his arms, Eight and Marina are in the same position, Nine is sitting in a chair with Ella in his lap and I'm sitting on the ground against another chair, alone.

"I wish we could go to the beach" Marina says bringing me back to reality. I look at the TV to see a beach with white sands and crystal clear blue waters. Snap out of it Six, your fighting and intergalactic war here there's no time to go to the beach.

"That looks amazing, can we go, can we go?" Ella says to John.

"I don't see why not" he says looking at Sarah who gives him an approving smile.

"This is going to be great" Marina says excitedly clapping her hands.

"Hold on a minute Johnny boy, didn't it occur to you that there is another alien race waiting out there trying to kill us, we'll be walking targets" Nine says.

"I agree" I say. Everyone stares at me as if they were shocked, but Nine is the most surprised.

"What?" I say turning so I'm facing them more.

"You're agreeing, with Nine?" Eight says.

"On this one occasion, yes" I say.

"You're agreeing with the guy that is basically your mortal enemy" John says. I look to Nine to see if he agrees with me that they are over reacting.

"Don't look at me, I'm with John on this" He says.

"I just think It's too dangerous, people are trying to kill us!" I say.

"The mogs have never stopped you before and plus it would be nice to see some more of America, plus you can see the beach from here" Marina says.

"Okay, let's take a vote then" John says.

"All those against" he says, Nine and I raise our hands.

"All those for" He says as Sarah's, Eight's, Marina's, Ella's and his own hands shoot up in the air.

"Looks like we're out numbered, Sweetheart" Nine says to me.

"Don't call me that" I say shooting him a death glare.

"Don't call you what sweetheart?" He says

"Keep calling me that and I'll make a punching bag out of you" I say

"Like to see you try, _Sweetheart_" he says

"See there's the Six and Nine I know" Eight says smiling.

"Well it's settled then, we're going to the beach" Sarah says chirpily.

I get up and storm out of the room, as I do a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky.

**Nine's POV**

My eyes flutter open and I stare at my clock. 6:59. I count down out loud, "Three, two, one" I say then the alarm goes off. I quickly silence it and get up and get dressed.

I walk along the hallway towards the training room and start to hear something. I go to the door of the training room to see Six punching and kicking a punch bag.

She breaks it and sand comes pouring out. She takes it down, grabs another then hangs it back up and continues.

"Got a lot of anger built up there sweetheart" I say walking towards her.

"Well since we are about to become walking targets on a beach, yeah I've got a lot of anger built up" she spits out.

John suddenly comes in and smiles at us. Obviously he had a good night last night.

"We're going to leave at 9 O'clock so make sure you're ready by then" he says then he starts to run to the kitchen but then sticks his head round the corner.

"Oh Six, Sarah wants to see you" he says giving a sneaky smile.

"Why?" she says un-wrapping the bandages on her hands.

"She got something for you when the rest of the girls went shopping last night" John says smiling and then disappears.

"Okay" she says leaving me standing in the Lecture Hall.

"Well time for breakfast" I say. My stomach growls in agreement.

**Six's POV**

I knock on the door and hear Sarah say come in.

"John said you wanted to see me" I say coming in the room and closing the door.

"Last night after you stormed out Marina, Ella, John and I went to the shops to get stuff for today and I got you this" she says holding up a blue bikini.

"Thanks" I say. she throws it to me and I smile. The colour reminds me of Lorilite from our home planet.

"Well you better get changed we're leaving soon" she says smiling.

I leave the room and go back to my own and change in to the the bikini. I put on a light blue abercrombie top on, shorts and my green converse on.

I get a back pack out of the closet and pack in a towel, a book and most importantly three knives and a gun.

You can never be to careful.

I sling it over my back and go to the kitchen.

"Well i'm ready to have the worst day of my life" I say

"Morning Sunshine" Eight says sarcastically.

"Does everyone have sun tan lotion?" Marina asks.

"I don't" I say. She throws me a bottle and I put it in my back pack.

"Okay If everyone's ready, let's go to the beach!" John says.

We all head towards the elevator and cram in to it.

Today is going to be a long day.

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Review**__ Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

I took us only ten minutes to get to a small beach. Even though it was a small it was jam packed full of people.

Ella is buzzing with more excitement than anyone on this planet right now.

We put our bags down quite near the sea and I look around to see if there's anyone taking a particular intrest in us.

"Will you relax Six and have some fun" John says

"Well don't come crying to me when the mogs attack us" I say shooting him a look.

"If looks could kill" Nine mutters.

"Then we would have already won the war" I say.

Ella starts to run for the water but Marina catches her and pulls her back.

"Sun tan lotion first" she says pulling it out.

Ella slumps down in front of her and sits with a frown on her face.

We can all tell she's aching to get into the sea.

I take off my shorts and top and see Nine staring at me.

I punch him hard on the chest and he wakes up from his daze.

"What you can't blame a guy for looking" He says. I just roll my eyes and sit down on my towel.

I push off my shoes and put them along with my clothes in my back pack.

Everyone starts to slap on the sun tan lotion.

"Can I go now" Ella whines standing up.

"Go ahead" she says. Ella sprints off and we see her dive into the water.

"You coming" Eight says to Marina.

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile" she says lying down and putting her sun glasses on.

"Me too" Sarah says.

"Suit yourself" I say. Sun bathing, how boring. I don't know how people can sit for so long doing nothing.

"Race you" I say before sprinting off. John, Eight, Nine and I run towards the sea.

Suddenly I feel Nine's arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. He puts me over his shoulder and runs the rest of the way to the sea and dumps me in.

I come up gasping for air and then put him in a head lock and drag him under water.

He manages to get out of my grip after about a minute and swims to the surface.

He shakes his hair like a dog would and smiles.

Suddenly Ella pops up between us and then Nine and I get the same idea.

I take her hands and Nine takes her feet. We swing her back and forth as she laughs and tells us to stop.

We throw her in and she goes quite far. We all play around, diving under, doing flips and seeing who can hold their breath for the longest. I have to admit It's a lot of fun.

After awhile we come out of the water and go back to Marina and Sarah who are still lying in the same position.

Nine flops down on to his towel, Eight lies down next to Marina and John is getting dragged away by Ella who is pointing to the buckets and spades.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Sarah asks.

"It was great" Eight says.

"I have to admit I'm glad we came, It's so nice here" I say.

"See I told you it would be great" Marina says.

"Look what I got" Ella says carrying a bucket and spade.

It's strange how something so simple can make a child happy for hours.

Ella starts to build sandcastles and I help her gather shells so she can decorate them.

After about an hour we suddenly hear someone snoring.

I turn around to see the source of the noise is Nine.

I look at him motionless on his towel and get an idea.

"Can I borrow that for a second Ella?" I say motioning towards her bucket.

"Sure" she says handing me it.

I then run out to the sea and dive under the cool blue water.

I fill up the bucket and carefully carry it back to the group.

"Move out the way" I whisper to them all. They shuffle out of the way then sit wondering what I'm doing.

I throw the entire bucket over Nine's head.

He jumps up and growls at me. Before he has a chance to get to me I jump over Marina and sprint towards the sea.

I turn back to see Nine barrelling towards me and the rest of the group laughing their heads off.

I turn back around to face the way I'm running and I bump into a guy.

"Sorry" I say going past him and starting to run again.

"Kelly?" the boy says.

I turn back to him and see who I would never thought I would see again.

"James?" I say walking back to him.

It was him, he looks exactly the same.

"How have you been?" he asks me.

"Good, you?" I say.

"Great, how's Liz?" He asks. That was Katarina's name at the time.

"Fine, that's why I'm here, Liz offered to take a bunch of my friends and I to the beach while she was at a conference" I say

"It's good to see you again" he says smiling.

Just as he says that Nine comes running up behind me.

"I am going to get you for this" he says before seeing me and James.

"who's this" he says pointing to James.

"None of your business" I snap at him.

"James" He says extending his hand.

"Stanley" Nine says shaking his hand.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to steal her from you, we were about to go get ice-cream" Nine says.

"That's cool, it was nice seeing you again Kelly, bye" he says before walking off.

I turn and walk away to be stopped by Nine.

"Who was that?" he asks me.

"Just drop it will you" I say walking back to the group.

Anger is building up inside me and I can feel the weather around me mirroring my emotions perfectly.

"How do you know him?" Nine questions me ignoring the fact that a storm is brewing very quickly.

"Leave me alone" I say.

We get back to our stuff and I put on my shorts and top.

"Who were you talking to?" Marina asks me.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" John asks.

"Was he your boyfriend" Sarah says.

Then I snap.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! WHO HE IS TO ME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I yell at them.

They all look at me in shock.

"Hit a nerve there, did we _Kelly?" _Nine says taunting me.

It then starts to chuck it down with rain and I put my shoes on.

I storm off but before I go I hear Nine say "Strange question Sarah, like Six would ever have a boyfriend".

I go back to him and give him a swift kick where the sun don't shine.

I then start to walk back to the apartment in the pouring rain.

**John's POV**

After Six stormed off and left us in the pouring rain we waited for Nine to recover, collected our stuff and walked back to Nine's apartment.

When we eventually arrived there was no sign of Six.

"I'll go look for her" I say as everyone gets towels and dries off.

I walk down the corridor and hear Six grunting softly from the Lecture Hall.

I walk in to see her with a punch bag, beating it to death.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Perfect" she says still punching the bag.

"Why did you get so upset?" I ask her walking round so I can see her face.

"Brought back bad memories" she mutters before going over to the wall and sitting against it.

"What happened?" I ask coming to join her.

"We were in love, then the Mogs came and we had to leave" she says.

"oh" Is all I can say.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine" she says very confident in what she just said.

We both stand up and she pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you" she whispers in my ear.

"Are you coming into the living room?" I ask her.

"No, I'm just going to go to my room" she says.

She lets go and starts to walk out of the room. She stops at the door and turns back to me.

"By the way, if you tell anyone I'll kick your ass" she says smiling.

"I know" I say grinning at her. She walks out and I go into the living room and sit next to Sarah.

I'm glad Six will be okay, she's one of my best friends and I don't want to see her get hurt.

"Is she okay?" Marina asks worriedly.

"She'll be fine" I say smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I haven't updated lately. Why must I have so many tests at one? Anyway here's chapter 3!_**

**_Reviews please!_**

_Later that night_

**Nine's POV**

At about half one I wake up and smile. This would be the perfect time to get my revenge on Six. I go soundlessly to the kitchen to see john standing with a cup of coffee using his telekinesis to float a pillow in mid air.

"Hey Johnny boy, can't sleep?" I whisper to him going to look under the sink for a bucket. I find a massive one and pull it out, then start to fill it up with freezing cold water.

"Yep, what are you doing?" He asks turning round to see me.

"Revenge, Johnny boy, revenge" I say turning the tap off and lifting the bucket up.

"Okay but be careful, Six will kill you for this" he says smirking.

"I can handle her" I say walking away.

I walk along the dark hall and get to Six's door. I open it and go in and walk over to her bed. I stand above her then pour the entire bucket over her body. She jumps up in the air then gives me a death glare.

"NINE I'M GOING TO FRICKING KILL YOU!" she screams but before I can even run she kicks me in the nuts, again. I collapse onto the ground in pain. Marina, Eight, Ella, Sarah and John come to the door and they all look in shock except for John who is laughing his head off.

"What happened?" Marina says rubbing her eyes.

"Nine threw a bucket of cold water over me so I kicked him in the nuts" Six says plainly.

"Okay" Eight says and they all go back to bed.

"Well I think that will be the last time I do that" I mutter to myself.

"Got that right" Six says before opening a window.

She bends the wind to dry her hair and grabs some more cloths then disappears into the bathroom.

I get up off the ground slowly and walk towards the door.

"Yeah you were right Nine, you can totally handle her" John says before laughing again.

I am in so much pain right now.

What is with her and kicking me in the nuts?

I slowly get up and hobble back to my room.

I get into my bed and just lay there for a while plotting my revenge on Six for the second time today.

**Six's POV**

I go to the bathroom, water dripping from my clothes as I do so.

Nine is such and asshole.

I change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and wring out my pajama's.

I dump them in the bath tub not wanting to deal with them at 1:45am. I walk back to my bedroom and get into the other side of the bed which is not soaking wet.

I drift slowly to sleep.

I'm suddenly back in the Mog base.

I'm sitting across from someone but I don't know who. I can hardly see but I assume it must be Katarina.

"Are you ready to talk" A Mog says turning on the light.

My eyes adjust to the room. It looks exactly the same as it did when I was really there with Katarina except one thing.

Katarina isn't sitting across from me, it's Nine.

He's bloody and beaten. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Hey sweetheart" he says barely audible.

"I see you recognise your friend" The Mog says walking over to Nine.

"Don't touch him" I say. I have to admit I'm kind of shocked that I'm being protective of Nine. But then again he does look like he is about to pass out from pain.

"Getting protective over your little friend here?" The Mog snarls at me.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll kill him, slowly" He says sending shivers up my spine.

I stay silent and look straight into his eyes with pure hatred.

"I was hoping you would do that" The Mog says before taking out a knife and cutting Nine's neck open.

I scream as Nine's body slump to the floor.

I wake up hyperventilating and boiling hot.

I jump up and run to Nine's room to check on him even though I know he's fine.

I open his door to find an empty bed. Where is he?

"Finally come to your senses then sweetheart, well I'm sorry I don't care how much you beg me because I will not kiss you" nine says from behind me.

I roll my eyes, cross my arms and turn around to see a smirk plastered on his face.

"Didn't you get the message earlier when I kicked you in the balls, If you and I were the last people on earth or Lorien I still wouldn't kiss you" I say not wanting to let him think he has me flustered.

"Sure sweetheart, just keep telling yourself that, If that isn't why your here, why are you?" he says.

"I had a dream where you were dead and wanted to see if my wish had come true" I say without missing a beat.

"Well sadly my gorgeous self is not dead, otherwise the whole women population would be mourning" he says pushing past me to get in to his room.

"You are so self involved" I say.

"Yep!" He says. I roll my eyes and start to walk down the hallway back to my room. Why was I so worried about Nine?

He is my mortal enemy and now I feel sorry for him?

I hate him he's so infuriating. I've never like him from day one.

Or do I like him?

I push the thought from my mind.

I think it's about time I got payback.

Oh Nine, you don't know what you've got yourself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter but here it is.**

**Six's POV**

After my talk with Nine early this morning I decided to go out and get something for my payback prank.

I was only gone 15 minutes but when I entered the apartment everyone one was in the living room looking extremely worried.

Marina sees me first and runs up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"We thought something had happened to you" She says.

"Yes that would have been terrible" Nine says sarcastically.

"I'm fine" I say to her ignoring Nine's comment.

She releases me then walks over to stand next to Eight.

"I told you she would be fine, Six can handle herself" Eight says to everyone.

"Where did you go?" John asks.

"None of your business" I say going to my room.

"What did you get?" he asks motioning towards my bag.

"You'll find out soon enough" I say to them all and then walk to my room.

I pull what I got out of my bag and turn invisible.

Nine's never going to see this coming.

I go into his bathroom and pick up his shampoo.

This is going to be great!

Once I have set up my prank I creep back out and go into the living room where everyone is now watching TV.

I sit down on the arm chair and start waiting.

"This is boring, I'm going for a shower" Nine announces then leaves.

I smile to myself but then realise Marina's giving me a suspicious look.

I wipe the smile off my face and continue watching TV.

About 15 minutes later we all hear Nine scream in anger.

Everyone turns to me knowing I did this.

"SIX I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Nine yells. I guess my plan worked then.

"What have you done?" John says sounding exasperated.

"Just give it a minute" I say starting to laugh.

Nine then comes through with jeans and a white T-shirt on. To top it off he has bright pink hair still dripping wet from his shower.

I burst out laughing and everyone else follows. Eight is so hysterical he falls on to the ground in laughing fits.

"Six you are going to pay for this" Nine says giving me a death glare.

"Hey, I am offended that you think it was me" I say faking that I'm hurt by his very correct accusation.

"Well no one else here has the balls to pull a prank on me" He says with anger in his eyes. I can't blame him, he looks like he has cotton candy on his head, no one will be able to take him seriously.

"Got that right, after our little chat last night I thought you should be taken down a notch, revenge is sweet, isn't it Nine" I say smirking.

He runs over to me but I jump up on to the chair then back flip off the back of it.

He jumps over the couch and chases me. I run towards my room and he follows not far behind.

I turn around suddenly and punch him in the jaw. He tries to punch me back but I block it. He punches me in the ribs and fell and immense pain but don't let him have the satisfaction of him seeing me hurt.

He comes to punch me again but I grab his fist and flip him over.

He's now on the ground lying on his back but kicks my legs from underneath me sending me crashing to the ground.

He pins me down so he is inches from my face.

"I'll get you for this" he snarls at me.

I knee him and he releases me enough for me to flip us over so I'm on top.

"Not likely" I say to him.

Suddenly a bucket of water is chucked over Nine and I.

I get up to see Eight with and empty bucket and John looking extremely pissed.

"ENOUGH" John yells at us.

Nine gets up and looks at john like he's about to kill him.

"Whatever this is you need to stop, we are supposed to be working together not trying to beat the crap out of each other" he says.

"I am not working together with her, anyone else but her" Nine says to John.

"I don't care, if you're not going work together then at least try to be nice to each other" He yells at us.

Nine and I both stare at each other.

"This prank war ends here because if you end up killing each other we will have lost two people who could fight in the real war" He says before walking off.

"You guys need to stop this" Marina says pleadingly.

"Fine" I say. Everyone looks at me in utter shock, apart from Nine who is giving me a death glare.

"Let's just forget about this" I say to Nine.

"No, you threw water over me, kicked me in the balls twice and dyed my hair pink, we're not even" He says crossing his arms.

"Please Nine just stop" Ella says quietly. I forgot she was here.

"For me?" she says.

"Fine" He says before stalking off into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

**Six's POV**

After my talk with Nine early this morning I decided to go out and get something for my payback prank.

I was only gone 15 minutes but when I entered the apartment everyone one was in the living room looking extremely worried.

Marina sees me first and runs up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"We thought something had happened to you" She says.

"Yes that would have been terrible" Nine says sarcastically.

"I'm fine" I say to her ignoring Nine's comment.

She releases me then walks over to stand next to Eight.

"I told you she would be fine, Six can handle herself" Eight says to everyone.

"Where did you go?" John asks.

"None of your business" I say going to my room.

"What did you get?" he asks motioning towards my bag.

"You'll find out soon enough" I say to them all and then walk to my room.

I pull what I got out of my bag and turn invisible.

Nine's never going to see this coming.

I go into his bathroom and pick up his shampoo.

This is going to be great!

Once I have set up my prank I creep back out and go into the living room where everyone is now watching TV.

I sit down on the arm chair and start waiting.

"This is boring, I'm going for a shower" Nine announces then leaves.

I smile to myself but then realise Marina's giving me a suspicious look.

I wipe the smile off my face and continue watching TV.

About 15 minutes later we all hear Nine scream in anger.

Everyone turns to me knowing I did this.

"SIX I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Nine yells. I guess my plan worked then.

"What have you done?" John says sounding exasperated.

"Just give it a minute" I say starting to laugh.

Nine then comes through with jeans and a white T-shirt on. To top it off he has bright pink hair still dripping wet from his shower.

I burst out laughing and everyone else follows. Eight is so hysterical he falls on to the ground in laughing fits.

"Six you are going to pay for this" Nine says giving me a death glare.

"Hey, I am offended that you think it was me" I say faking that I'm hurt by his very correct accusation.

"Well no one else here has the balls to pull a prank on me" He says with anger in his eyes. I can't blame him, he looks like he has cotton candy on his head, no one will be able to take him seriously.

"Got that right, after our little chat last night I thought you should be taken down a notch, revenge is sweet, isn't it Nine" I say smirking.

He runs over to me but I jump up on to the chair then back flip off the back of it.

He jumps over the couch and chases me. I run towards my room and he follows not far behind.

I turn around suddenly and punch him in the jaw. He tries to punch me back but I block it. He punches me in the ribs and fell and immense pain but don't let him have the satisfaction of him seeing me hurt.

He comes to punch me again but I grab his fist and flip him over.

He's now on the ground lying on his back but kicks my legs from underneath me sending me crashing to the ground.

He pins me down so he is inches from my face.

"I'll get you for this" he snarls at me.

I knee him and he releases me enough for me to flip us over so I'm on top.

"Not likely" I say to him.

Suddenly a bucket of water is chucked over Nine and I.

I get up to see Eight with and empty bucket and John looking extremely pissed.

"ENOUGH" John yells at us.

Nine gets up and looks at john like he's about to kill him.

"Whatever this is you need to stop, we are supposed to be working together not trying to beat the crap out of each other" he says.

"I am not working together with her, anyone else but her" Nine says to John.

"I don't care, if you're not going work together then at least try to be nice to each other" He yells at us.

Nine and I both stare at each other.

"This prank war ends here because if you end up killing each other we will have lost two people who could fight in the real war" He says before walking off.

"You guys need to stop this" Marina says pleadingly.

"Fine" I say. Everyone looks at me in utter shock, apart from Nine who is giving me a death glare.

"Let's just forget about this" I say to Nine.

"No, you threw water over me, kicked me in the balls twice and dyed my hair pink, we're not even" He says crossing his arms.

"Please Nine just stop" Ella says quietly. I forgot she was here.

"For me?" she says.

"Fine" He says before stalking off into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

**Reviews?**


End file.
